The Arrangement
by DJEquine
Summary: Victoria(Seychelles) has to marry Alfred(America) or Matthew(Canada) because a deal her papa(France/Francis) made with Arthur(England) at the young age of 13. Alfred already has a crush on her and Matthew loves Katyusha(Ukraine) because of this she helps Matthew get the girl of dreams and doesn't realize it but is slowly falling for Alfred. What will happen?


Seychelles POV/Victoria

DING-DONG!

The door bell rang. I knew Papa Francis had company but he never told me why.

"Vickiiiiiiiii~!" Papa calls, I run down the stairs to see why.

"Victoria this is Alfred," he pointed to a boy with darker blonde hair, blue eyes and a strange stick of hair on his head going upwards. I shook his hand and his shake was so strong I felt my self going up and down.

"And this is Matthew," he pointed to a slightly shorter boy that looks a lot like the other but he has longer blonde hair, purplish blue eyes and a long, thin curl sticking out of his head pointing downwards. Then I shook his hand expecting it to be like Alfred's, I cautioned myself but I never expected it to be so, not crazy, in fact it was bearly a handshake. I look up to see Arthur, a messy haired, thick browed, Brit who had his hand out to me. I didn't like him so I looked at it, ignored it and turned to Papa Francis who smiled and I smirked at Arthur's scowl he made.

"Why are they here Papa?" I ask.

"Well, one of these boys will be…your future husband." His smile turns to an emotionless frown.

"What? Future husband! But I'm only 13!"

"I know but you will choose because you HAVE to marry one of them, I kind of had a deal with Arthur about it, or he was going to take you away. So you will take turns spending time with them for at least one week or more until you are ready to decide." A long pause lasted for at least a minute. I guess I had to do this because I didn't want to leave my papa! And what kind of deal who cause this!

I sigh, "When will this start?" I ask.

"Right now," Arthur interrupts "and Alfred's first up so, good luck."

Good luck? He must have a problem or something but I don't see anything wrong, yet?

"Cool dudes! C'mon Vicki! I'll take ya to eat!" Alfred yells.

"Of course he goes for food." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Okay," I get pulled off my feet by Alfred out the door. Man, he's strong.

America's POV/Alfred

Man, she doesn't seem to excited, I hope to make this great for her. She's really pretty and I well, kinda, sorta have a Big Mac crush on her. I know she's not gonna for McDonald's and Francis told me she loves fish soooo, I know! Kiku's uncle's sushi restaurant! Perfect!

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"This wicked awesome sushi place around the corner!"

"Ooh! I love sushi, well I love anything with fish in it."

Score! Nice one Alfred. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for my awesome, heroic choice.

"Well here we are!" I open the door for Victoria and a few other people to show I was polite(cause heroes are polite too)

"Wow! It's beautiful in here!" She said, wow, I never really noticed how much her honey-brown eyes sparkled.

"Alfred, why are you straring at me like that. Alfred, Alfred!" Victoria yelled trying to get my attention.

"Huh, wha-!" I said as I broke from my daydream.

"The waiter says our table's ready." She says.

"Oh okay then, lets eat!" I said excitedly as we walked to our table.

"What would you like miss?" The waiter asks Victoria.

"Uh, I'll have the fish fillet and some tuna rolls." She says as I stare at how her blue dress looks so good with her amazing sun-kissed skin.

"And for you sir?"

"A steak, the biggest one ya got." I say dreamily still staring at Vicki.

"We don't have any steak." The waiter says.

"Well then I'll have anything big and meaty."

"Will the fish combo platter do?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." I say waving my hand off to him.

Finally our food gets here.

"Mmm! This is really good! Want some?" Vicki says.

"Sure!" I yell with excitement.

"Okay then," she takes her fork, grabs some fish and holds it out to feed me, Arthur would be fuming at this but I don't really like a classy or stuck up girl, I like the ones full of freedom, spirit and who aren't afraid to get down n' dirty, like her. I bite off the fish with the fork and I can taste her pineapple and coconut lip balm, so tropical and refreshing, Mmmmm.

"Do you like it?" She asks taking in a tuna roll.

"Oh, yeah! I like it real good." Just then I start looking around and see Francis and Arthur's heads in a bush out the window, I pretend I don't notice them. Lol! They're starting to strangle each other, probably over something stupid.

When we were done eating I paid the bill and we stepped outside.

"Wow, that was great! So what do we do now?" Victoria says as we stop walking down the street.

"How 'bout this?" I tilt my head, bring hers to mine and kiss her on the lips with passion. We stay like that for 'bout 5 seconds and then I pull away even though I wanted more. I look at her and she is bright red, I knew my American charm would work on her but I felt a little embarrassed feeling my face heat up too. Man I hope Arthur and Francis were watching.

Seychelles/Victoria POV

Wow! Alfred actually kissed me! Geez I feel really embarrassed knowing that my face is on fire and bright red.

"L-lets go," he says.

"Okay." I reluctantly say.

Oh man! Why is my heart beating so fast! Why do I feel so nervous all the sudden?! Just then Alfred puts his arm around me. We walk like that all the way home for my next date with Matthew.

Matthew/Canada's POV

Maple! I like Victoria but I really have my heart set on Katyusha, the beautiful Ukrainian girl. I hope she understands. Just then I hear the door open for my date with Victoria.

"Thanks for dinner Alfred." She says.

"No prob." Alfred starts blushing.

"Hello Matthew!" She says.

"H-hi." I say quietly.

"Le-lets go, I was going to take you to painting, if that's alright." I say.

"Sure I love painting!" She says.

As we walk over to the art studio, Katyusha happens to be walking by, I faintly hear someone calling my name.

"Matt!" Ow! I feel a fist on my head as Victoria hits it.

"Huh?" I say.

"You like Kat don't you?" She asks.

"Yeah,"

"Well I happen to be friends with her sister and I know quite well."

"R-really?!"

"Yeah! C'mon lets go say hi!" She drags me over to Kat calling her name as by each step my face gets redder and redder.

"Oh, hello Vicki!" Kat says.

"Hey! I wanted you to meet my friend, his name is Matthew." She points to me.

"H-hi." I stutter.

"Hello, my name is Katyusha, have I met you before?"

"Y-yeah, we're in all of the same classes."

"Oh yeah! I remember you!"

"Y-you do?"

"Yes your that loud boys brother!"

"Yeah, that's Alfred."

"Hey, Kat, you should come with us to go painting." Victoria says.

"That would be wonderful!" Kat replies. Oh man, Victoria is so nice.

As we finish painting in the art studio, I pay and tell the girls that we will be able to pick up our paintings in two days.

"Thank you Matthew!" Kat says and then she hugs me, she feels so nice, oh no! Am I blushing! I must be as red as a Maple leaf! She lets go and then hugs Victoria.

"Oh no! I have to go and make dinner! Bye!"

"Bye!" Me and Victoria say in unison. Then Victoria turns to me.

"Dude, you gotta ask her out!" She says.

"B-but what about the marriage thing?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry! I'll just tell Francis and Arthur that your dating Kat!"

"B-but, bu-"

"Trust me." She says reassuringly, I calm down and we head to her house.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Will continue! R&R!


End file.
